1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of changing the width of a continuous metal casting of rectangular cross section without interrupting the casting process, wherein a length of the continuous casting is cast through a mold defining a cavity of rectangular cross section having a longitudinal axis, the mold having two small side walls determining therebetween the width of the continuous casting, at least one of the side walls being displaceable with respect to the longitudinal axis to change the width.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods of this type, the speed of the displacement of the small side wall or walls of the mold is predetermined for the entire duration of the displacement so that the length of the section of the continuous casting which varies in width, which constitutes a zone of transition from one width to the changed width of the continuous casting, depends on the casting speed. It is not possible to obtain a transitional section of a predetermined length if the casting speed accidentally varies while the width of the continuous casting is changed. However, it is very important to be able to produce a predetermined length of the transitional seciton to reduce material losses and to facilitate laminating operations.